


Almost Afterlife

by suniion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pain, in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suniion/pseuds/suniion
Summary: An after story for In Another Life, the Hospital AU Bokuaka story by LittleLuxray.
Kudos: 7





	Almost Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> ! FIRST EVER FANFIC !
> 
> Earlier in the year my English teacher wanted us to write a short story (hint why this is only 1000 words) so I wrote a sort of after story for In Another Life by LittleLuxray. If another after story already exists, I myself haven't read it. Let me know what you think in the comments, but please keep in mind that I'm 13 lol. Enjoy! :)

Akaashi avoided that hospital at all costs. Walking past it, thinking about it, anything at all. That hospital ruined him, just when he began to think he was getting better, it ultimately destroyed him. “Thanks for coming today, Keiji. I can fit you in next Monday, okay?” 

“That works.” Akaashi sighed as he went up to the door leading out of the cozy room. Walking out of the counselor's building into the cold street, he put on his winter coat and walked. He put no effort into knowing where he was going. He thought he felt upset for having memories of the hospital being brought back up, but then again, did he feel angry? It was getting harder and harder for him to tell the difference between his own emotions.

His thoughts continued to swirl in his head as he swayed absentmindedly in his steps. Akaashi knew he had fallen when his feet slipped out from under him. He reached out in hopes of someone, anyone, being there to clutch onto. You should never watch the sky as you fall, but it makes it difficult not to, knowing that the sky could be the last thing you ever see. With his head landing down on the ice, all of the oxygen left in Akaashi’s lungs left him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” it was hard to hear, yet Akaashi still recalled hearing that voice, it was a voice he heard often in his dreams. As the blur in his vision started to fade, he became aware of his surroundings. He was in a blossoming meadow and there was someone standing far into the distance. The bright blue sky and the warm rays of sunlight shining down through the clouds made Akaashi feel at home and at peace. 

Akaashi shouted the first thing that came to mind. “Who are you!” several seconds passed before an answer came from the stranger. He was too far away. Akaashi could hear sound coming out of the others mouth, but he just couldn't piece it together. “Akaashi!” he was soon brought back to reality by hearing his name spoken by a strong voice. His name echoed in his mind while he gazed around looking for the speaker.

His eyes soon landed on a tall man with a face he had seen before. The man was rushing in his direction from the other side of the street. “You ok?” the man’s voice boomed into Akaashi’s direction as he came closer. “Yeah…” mumbled Akaashi standing up quite slowly. He shrunk back into his jacket as the man begun to look him up and down. “Akaashi Keiji. Been a while, hasn't it?”

“Who are you?” Akaashi looked at the somewhat stranger up and down, hoping for a hint at who he was. “Oh. I guess we haven't seen each other since Bokuto…” the man looked at the ground as he mumbled the last bit. The mention of Bokuto brought back the memories Akaashi was searching for. “Kuroo?” Kuroo looked back up at Akaashi and scratched the back of his neck. “Yup! That’s me. Although, I think we should catch up later, that was a pretty bad fall. Do you live nearby? I could take you home, or you could come back to my place even.”

Akaashi was feeling unwell after the fall and needed rest, he knew that. He didn't need to be walking all the way back to his house, either, so he decided his best option was to go with Kuroo. “So what were you doing out?” Keiji asked uninterestedly. He didn't want to talk, he just didn't want silence to follow them all the way to the house. Kuroo went on for what seemed like forever, which Akaashi didn't mind. He explained he was out shopping for himself and his roommate.

Akaashi was soon to realize that Kuroo’s roommate was Kenma Kozume, a former acquaintance of his during Bokuto’s time at the hospital. “Hope you don’t mind Kenma being here, I didn’t say anything because I’m pretty sure he won’t bother you.” Kenma looked over to the door and looked Akaashi up and down then turned his attention back to his game. “You had a pretty bad slip, Akaashi. You should try to get some rest.” Kuroo showed Akaashi to a somewhat empty bedroom. Akaashi soon found himself intertwined with the loose blanket and sheet on the bed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Akaashi opened his eyes and was instantly transported to the flower filled meadow from before. There was still a stranger on the other side, facing away from him. His blurred vision cleared, and since Akaashi recognized the place this time, he walked forward. No longer afraid to move, his feet began to lead him towards the stranger. As he ran through the meadow his pace began to quicken until he burst into a full out sprint. 

Akaashi’s mind brought back his memories of playing volleyball in high school, interning at the hospital and meeting Bokuto there. Bokuto was healthy then. His mind then raced to Bokuto by his side, underweight, cold, and unhappy but still his smiling self. He was only 23. He asked why it had to be him. Akaashi’s only answer was “Life’s not fair.” Akaashi slowed down to a stop and now faced the person in front of him.

Sunlight broke through the clouds, cascading through the field, causing shadows all around him. It lit up the man's face just enough for Akaashi to take in the healthy features that were staring back at him. He felt his heart rate accelerate, his eyes blurred as his throat tightened. Bokuto beamed at him with a smile that said a thousand words, and his hand reached out to touch Akaashi’s own. Akaashi felt his palm- warm, full, holding his own. 

His vision began to fade, his eyes welling with tears. Bokuto spoke, his voice peaceful. Healthy. Whole. “I found you.” A trembling, tender laugh escaped Akaashi. He smiled. “You found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that last part lol, I know its basically exactly the same as the end of the original fic, and I had to change the face holding to hand holding because I go to a christian school and got scared lmao.


End file.
